Across the Room
by claudiasachse
Summary: While sitting down at lunch one day, a new boy enters the cafeteria and he has the most dreamy eyes. Kurt sees the new boy across the room, is distracted by the dreamy eyes, but can't shake the feeling that he looks awfully familiar. Klaine AU
1. Chapter 1  Those Dreamy Eyes

**Authors Note: My first fanfic but one that I am enjoying writing. Would love to hear what you think!**

**This is an AU Klaine piece, but uses a lot of prompts from GLEE, although not in any specific order. Rated M for later chapters.**

**In this piece Dalton is only about ½ hour away (many fics I read they place Dalton 2 hours away, but for my purposes it is closer). Blaine and Kurt are the same age, and are both Seniors.**

**Tmblr: thingsofobsession **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Those dreamy eyes<strong>

Kurt POV

It was lunchtime, not the most thrilling part of my day, atleast during class the neanderthals that were the football players left me alone. During lunch, we, New Directions, were fair game. It was amazing how many people 'tripped' when walking down the aisle next to us and their milk or juice just happened to go flying and land on one of our heads. But it was a daily occurrence and we got very good at placing ourselves out of the thoroughfare and watching each other's back, giving due warning when someone with a tray was walking our way.

So, it was just a normal Wednesday lunchtime, luckily we didn't have to be quite so careful on Wednesdays as the football team has lunchtime practice, and I was half listening to Rachel yammer on about what songs she was planning on singing solo at our upcoming sectionals. She still expected that she was singing every solo, at every competition, although I must admit she sang beautifully and was definitely our star, I just wish she wasn't so damn conceited about it!

Anyway, there we were, eating lunch and Mercedes leans over the table and whispers, "Check it out .. gorgeous eyes and definitely swoon worthy just walked through the door".

"Who is that?" I ask back, although he looked familiar.

"New kid" answers Mercedes "Mr Shue mentioned him in Spanish class this morning, said we were getting a new transfer kid from Dalton, that must be him, definitely looks the type with that preppy hair cut".

_Cute_ .. I thought, he was definitely preppy looking and very adorable with that bow tie and loafers with no socks, ugh and red pants .. _If I didn't know better I reckon he plays for my team .._although I am not a great judge, I shudder as I remember the Sam debacle … _oh well time will tell_.

" … I wonder why? What do you think Kurt?" said Mercedes

Whoops .. I missed something there, definitely got distracted by Mr Dreamy Eyes …"What was that Cedes? Missed what you said."

"I was just saying that 5 weeks into a new school year was a strange time to transfer, was just wondering why? Particularly seeing as Dalton really isn't that far away, you'd think if he moved to Lima he would just keep going to Dalton" Mercedes said thoughtfully.

"No idea Cedes, could be anything" honestly, I love her dearly but she really needs to know everything "Why don't you go and ask him?" I joke.

"Good idea Kurt" and up she gets before I get a chance to stop her …

"Mercedes" I hiss through my teeth "Get back here …"

But she just laughs as she wanders up to Mr Dreamy Eyes and invites him to sit with us seeing as he was still standing there on his own, great, invite the new kid to the table where we get food dumped on our heads.

He smiles, nods and follows her back to our table.

"Hey Guys listen up, this is Blaine, Blaine these beautiful people are the New Directions. Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Santana and Brittany. Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike are at football training" Mercedes says proudly.

"New Directions .. I know who you are, have seen clips of you guys performing on YouTube when we were preparing for Regionals last year, fantastic to meet you all" laughed Blaine, and oh my what a cute laugh it was, geez Kurt get a grip, you haven't even really met the guy yet.

"What?" squealed Rachel, stopping her monologue. I hadn't even realised she had still been talking until she stopped. "You saw videos of us? Why?"

"I was part of the Warblers at Dalton, we always did as much background checking on other Glee Clubs as possible in the lead up to competitions" Blaine stated matter of factly.

"I thought I recognised you" I said maybe just a bit loudly. "Remember Cedes, he sang the lead in 'Teenage Dream' when we went to see the other Regionals Competition last year, he was absolutely to die …." I shut my mouth quickly, I did not say that last bit out loud, I was mortified.

"Thanks … ummm ?" he held out his hand to me … "Kurt" I mumbled quietly and I quickly shook his hand.

"Teenage Dream is one of my all-time favourite songs, it is just a shame the judges weren't favourable about an all-boys choir singing it … oh well C'est La Vie" Blaine sat down and I could hear Rachel bombard him with questions about the performances of ours he had seen, and what he thought about her singing, and then started again on what songs she was planning on singing this year at all our competitions, ugh she was so tiresome.

The rest of lunch was fairly uneventful, the football team didn't show their faces, which mean we all survived unscathed, and I was able to sit back and listen quietly to our new addition. Blaine was charming, well spoken and was quickly winning over everyone at the table. Rachel was shamelessly flirting with him, and although he was kind, he definitely wasn't playing into it. I personally was just enjoying watching and listening to him, and daydreaming …

The bell went, and signalled that it was time to start moving to class. I slowly packed up my bag, cleaned up my lunch tray and deep in thought started moving out of the cafeteria.

"Kurt wait up" it was Blaine calling out "Where are you off to next? I have French but no idea where I am going"

"Lets have a look at your schedule" I said taking the piece of paper from him, grinning to myself "Well it looks like you are in luck you have French with me, and then English with me after as well, I can show you around. Do you have you locker assigned yet? I just have to head to mine before we go to class"

"Yep, .. ummm locker 319, I haven't gone to it yet so I have no idea where it is either, but I have my combination here"

"Well again you are in luck, my locker is 316 so we are in the same section, lets go there first and I can show you the trick in getting them open, sometimes they are a bit of a pain."

"Thanks so much Kurt, I hate being the new kid. By the way, when do New Directions meet, I would love to come and try out if possible, being part of the Warblers was one of the best parts of school, and after seeing you guys perform I would love to be part of it" he asked.

"Well you are in luck, we meet this afternoon, straight after school. Mondays and Wednesdays every week, and then in the lead up to competitions more often, so starting next week it will be Tuesdays or Thursdays as well with Sectionals only being 3 weeks away. I warn you though, competing for solos is tiring, Rachel just about demands every single one, although Mr Shue is getting better are sharing the roles about, but you definitely won't get as many solos as you were used to." I said quickly, "After that Regionals competition I also checked out the Warblers on YouTube, you definitely got the lions share of the solos, not that you weren't great though" I added shyly.

"Thanks Kurt, it's very sweet of you to say. Our Council decided all the solos, and we had auditions for everyone. I guess I was just lucky, but I would love to come along this afternoon to New Directions. You never know, maybe we can convince Mr Shue to give us a duet" Blaine winked as he said that, was he flirting with me? No way, I must have just imagined it … I was so flustered I almost walked past our lockers.

"Ummm Kurt .. 319 .. isn't this where our lockers are" I quickly shake myself back in to the present.

I show Blaine how to give the locker that extra little shove to get it open, we dump books and get ready for our next two classes which just happen to be together and then we wander off to French. For the first time in a long time I have a little bounce in my step as we walk down the hall together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it, my very first chapter of my first fic. I hope its ok. I am not 100% sure where it is going, although I do have a few ideas. Just have to wait and see ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Teenage Dream

**Authors Note: The first chapter was Kurt POV, the second is Blaine POV. These are to set the scene, the story then switches to third person unless otherwise stated.**

_Punzy_ – thanks so much for the review and the constructive criticism, will definitely keep an eye out for my tendency to repeat myself!

**Tmblr: thingsofobsession **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Teenage Dream<strong>

Blaine POV

Well that went a lot easier than I expected it be.

When I found out that I had to transfer schools my parents wanted to send me to Westvale High School, but there was no way that I was going to join Aural Intensity, ugh I could not think of anything worse. So I managed to convince them that McKinley in Lima was the place I wanted to go to. Luckily my aunt lived in Lima so it was no problems distance wise, and academically there was not a lot of difference between the two schools, I knew it was pointless to try to explain that the Glee Club was far superior, so I just had to hope they went for it, and they did.

So today was my first day, I knew I wanted to get into New Directions. I had seen their performances on YouTube and was blown away by some of their performances. Their lead, whose name I have since discovered is Rachel, was outstanding and definitely a broadway star in the making, but it was their amazing counter-tenor that caught my eye. Although Rachel's voice was powerful, his was so full of heart and emotion, delicate yet strong all at the same time. It didn't hurt that he was absolutely beautiful as well, and meeting him today that feeling was just intensified. I could have just melted in his eyes when he looked at me at lunch today.

But I get ahead of myself. This morning when I turned up at school, I asked around about New Directions, when and where they rehearsed, no one seemed to know or care. I had begun to think that maybe they had been disbanded, but then I saw them when I walked into the cafeteria, and just when I was trying to work out how to approach them, Mercedes came over and introduced herself and suggested I come and sit with them. The first thing I noticed was the boy with the beautiful eyes, when Mercedes introduced them all she did it so quickly that I didn't catch who was who so I was so happy when he spoke up, giving me the chance to actually ask his name … Kurt. Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to talk to him the rest of lunch, Rachel was monopolising me, wanting to know in detail what performances of hers I had seen, she even tried batting her eyelids and flirting, hmm I was going to have to be careful with that one.

Luckily, Kurt was the last to leave the lunch table and although I had already worked out where all of my classes were I used that as a pretence to start a conversation. By pure chance we actually had the next two classes together, and our lockers we almost next to each other, I could not believe it. Maybe McKinley wouldn't be too bad afterall, I mean I was pretty sure that Kurt was gay, although I am making a huge assumption, a little flirting couldn't hurt and worst comes to worst, I could make a new friend.

As we walked to French we chatted about inconsequential stuff, what my other classes were, finding out that we shared another three classes on top of French and English was a bonus and talked a little about New Directions although he was very diplomatic and didn't bad mouth any of the other kids, just talked about all their strengths, I really liked this about him.

"Monsieur Borman, this is Blaine he is a new student" Kurt introduced me to the French teacher, and then he continued to his seat.

"Ahhh yes Mr Anderson, welcome to McKinley, I don't have a copy of the syllabus for you at the moment, but go and sit next to Kurt, he will have everything on hand and in order so you can share with him today and I will be organised for you next lesson"

"Thankyou Sir" and I slipped into the seat next to Kurt and winked at him, I caught him blush slightly and it made my heart flutter.

The same routine happened in English, apparently Kurt is the most organised student in every class, that will be a good reason to organise to meet him outside of class, I mean I am going to have to get caught up on assignments and classwork aren't I!

As we were packing up at the end of the class I decided to take the plunge.

"Hey Kurt, was just wondering if I could grab your number. You seem to be the one to ask about school work, assignments and stuff, I have a bit to catch up on".

"Sss … sure. Give me your phone and I'll put it in" Kurt said very softly

"Great, thanks. It would be good to have a friend as well, starting new schools always sucks. This is my third high school and it never gets easier. So, off to Glee?"

As we walk together silently towards the choir room, I quickly type out a text ..

_**So you never asked for my number ;) – B**_

Kurt's phone buzzed and as he looks at it a slight smile comes across his face.

_**Well you didn't offer it, I didn't want to presume ;) – K**_

I laughed quietly to myself, that was oh so slightly flirty, definitely some possibilities there.

_**Well, now you have it. So no excuses not to text me now ;) – B**_

And with that, we walked into the Choir Room. I recognised everyone from the lunch table, and noticed four other boys. These must be the ones from the football team, although I couldn't remember their names, but I did recognise some of them from the videos.

"Mr Schue, this is Blaine Anderson. He was a Warbler from Dalton but transferred here, he wants to try out for New Directions. Blaine this is Mr Schuester but we all just call him Mr Schue." Kurt introduced me to their Glee Club Director.

"Welcome Blaine, we would love for you to try out. Do you have something prepared, or would you like to wait until next week?"

I thought about what Kurt said at lunchtime ..

"Actually Mr Schue I have something in my back pocket that I can sing right now if that's ok?" I put down my bag and walked over to the piano "Do you mind if I play and sing to at the same time?"

"Sounds fantastic Blaine. Everyone, Blaine Anderson"

I sat down at the piano, wondering if I really had the guts to do this, I looked up at Kurt and started playing the tune. I decided to really slow it down and play it like a gentle love song … I closed my eyes, took a breath and …

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

I could see Kurt stop and open his mouth slightly, also his cheeks went the slightest shade of red again. Mercedes leant over and whispered something in his ear, laughing quietly as she did.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

…

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Mr Schue stood up clapping his hands "Well Blaine I think I can safely say 'Welcome to New Directions' that was superb", he patted me on the back as I stood up a took a bow.

I walked over and sat down, a couple of seats away from Kurt who was still sitting slightly stunned. I hoped I had not pushed it too far by playing the song he had mentioned earlier today. I looked at my now fellow Glee Club members and everyone was smiling, laughing, and welcoming me with the exception of Rachel, who just looked slightly put out. I guess what Kurt had said earlier about Rachel being possessive over her solos was true.

After brainstorming ideas for Sectionals, and watching Mr Schue trying to redirect Rachel away from selecting solos from Westside Story and Evita we were dismissed with the homework of coming up with a 'perfect' group number. It was a very relaxed meeting and gave me a chance to get to know some of the other kids.

As I was getting ready to leave Mercedes grabbed me, "So Blaine, do you want to join us for coffee? We always head down to the Lima Bean after rehearsals, it would be great if you could come along."

"Normally I would love to, but I should head home. I am already late because I came along to Glee afterschool, but definitely next time, now that I know that's the routine!" I glanced over at Kurt and thought I noticed a hint of disappointment in his face. Definitely next time I think.

After the others had left I approached our Director, "Thanks Mr Schue, I am looking forward to becoming part of New Directions."

"Thankyou Blaine, your performance was outstanding, you are definitely going to be an asset to us. Also let me know if you are having any problems settling in, I know how hard it can be transferring to a new school, but I am sure that all of the Glee kids will give you a hand as well."

"Will do, thanks again Mr Schue, see you later"

As I head to the carpark, on a whim I pull out my phone. Quickly before I chicken out I send Kurt a message …

_**Didn't get a chance to thankyou for showing me around this afternoon. Hope you liked the song ;) – B**_

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, but he plays it like Darren Criss plays it live, super slowed down. It is one of my favourite songs done like this. You can google 'Darren Criss' and 'Teenage Dream' and a version should come up.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Coffee?

**Authors Note: The first chapters were set in the first person, one for Kurt and one for Blaine to set the scene of how they felt about their first meeting, from now the story slips into third person.**

**Tmblr: thingsofobsession **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

**Chapter Three – Coffee?**

Kurt is just pulling into the Lima Bean carpark when his phone beeps, he grabs his phone and opens up the message as he walks into the coffee shop. The others are already sitting at their regular table, as he lined up to order his coffee he looks down …

_**Didn't get a chance to thankyou for showing me around this afternoon. Hope you liked the song ;) – B**_

He blushes wildly, and smiles just a little. How was he supposed to answer that, he was already horrified that he had blurted out about loving seeing him sing 'Teenage Dream', and then Blaine had turned around and sung it for his audition. And now, Blaine was teasing him, did he have the courage to play back?

_**My pleasure, couldn't have the new kid getting lost. Although I am sure all you would need to do is serenade a passing pretty blonde girl with that song and she would help you as she swooned. – K**_

_**Ahhh but that would imply that I wanted a girl to show me around – B**_

_**Well, if not a pretty blonde, then who? – K**_

Kurt gulped has he sent the message, that was so forward, he was usually so reserved but the freedom of text messaging, was like talking behind a curtain, he gave him just a bit more courage.

_**Well I did have my eye on a beautiful brunette with blue eyes, wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit better. -B**_

"What would you like?" Kurt almost drops his phone, and was all of a sudden flustered. He realises the cashier is asking for his coffee order.

"ummm Grande non-fat mocha please" he slips his phone back into his pocket, he would think about how to reply later, he could see Mercedes out of the corner of his eye looking at him questioningly, he guesses he will have some quick thinking to explain his reaction to her, he wasn't sure he was ready to share his interaction with Blaine quite yet, he wasn't really sure there was anything to share.

He takes his coffee and sat down with the group, he could hear Rachel talking about Blaine's audition.

"Well, yes he played the piano beautifully but his voice definitely lacked my years of training, I don't think he is ready for any solos yet." You could almost hear everyone rolling their eyes at once, you could just tell by the tone of her voice that she was worried about him taking the spotlight from her. Kurt loved Rachel dearly, she was one of his best friends, and they had every intention of going to NYADA together next year, but seriously, sometimes she just needed to get off her high-horse.

Tina started talking about cute Blaine was, even Santana admitted he had dreamy eyes. The girls were all gushing about the new boy, the boys on the other hand were all shifting in their seats a little, you could see they were hoping for a change of topic soon. But the conversation continued much in this same way as Mercedes leant over to Kurt and whispered.

"So .. what do you think of Mr dreamy eyes, I saw you leaving the cafeteria with him, and then coming into the choir room together this afternoon." she looked at me with those knowing eyes.

"He's alright, he just needed some directions to classes and we worked out that we shared about five classes all up. We actually were in both French and English this afternoon so that is why we were walking together" Kurt hoped he didn't give anything away "So what song were you planning on suggesting for Sectionals? Do you think Mr Schue is going to let us to perform them?" he desperately was trying to change the subject.

"Don't you go changing the subject on me Kurt Hummel, I know you, something's up. Who were you messaging before when you were in line, you almost dropped your phone, I saw you"

"There is nothing to spill Cedes, we chatted, he is really nice, maybe he flirted a bit, I don't know, I'm not even sure he is gay but we got along great. He just messaged me to say thanks for showing him around, and that he wanted to check on some of the French homework we got, Mr Borman didn't give him all the syllabus and assignments yet so we swapped numbers so that I could get him caught up. That is all." Kurt ended definitively, hopefully Mercedes will get the picture that the subject was closed.

Kurt looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 5pm, he stood up "Sorry Cedes I gotta go, c'mon Finn we are all going out to dinner tonight we have to get home. Catch you all tomorrow" and with that Kurt turned around and swiftly left the coffee shop. Finn had to run to catch up as he muttered a quick goodbye as well.

"What was that all about Kurt, we don't have to be home until after 6, dinner isn't until 7" Finn whined.

"Well I just want to get homework organised and out of the way before we go out so that I don't have to do it tonight after dinner, unlike you I don't leave assignments until the last minute" and, Kurt thought, I want some time alone to think of how to reply to Blaine's last message.

"Ok Ok but next time just give me some warning, I was trying to talk to Rachel" Finn had been trying to work out how to ask Rachel out again after their horrible breakup last year, and wanted to take every chance he could get.

"No problems, you know you should just come clean and ask her to dinner or something, I am sure she would say yes" Kurt said with exasperation, all he had heard from Rachel for the last two months was how much she wanted Finn to ask her out again, he had promised not to say anything, but his patience was running thin.

They got into the car and drove in silence the five minutes it took to get home, you could almost see the cogs ticking over in Finn's mind trying to decide what to do about Rachel. They pull into the driveway, Kurt grabs his bag and rushes inside and quickly makes his way up to his room.

"Sheesh" yells Finn up the stairs "where's the fire?"

Kurt closes his bedroom door behind him and flops down onto his bed. He pulls out his phone and read's Blaine's last message.

_**Well I did have my eye on a beautiful brunette with blue eyes, wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit better. -B**_

Did Blaine mean him? How did he reply, he had zero experience at this. Taking a deep breath he types out

_**Oh is that so, beautiful brunette with blue eyes, sounds stunning, do tell ;) – K**_

My goodness, Kurt thinks, he can't believe he just sent that. What the hell was he doing, setting himself up to be rejected again. He thinks with horror, maybe it was a typo and Blaine meant to say 'her', oh no, what had he done.

…

It had been an hour since he sent his last message to Kurt and he hadn't gotten a reply, maybe he went too far. Damn, thought Blaine, he hadn't meant to be so forward on the first day he met him, but Kurt truly was beautiful. With that thought in mind his phone went off, he grabbed it just a little too quickly.

_**Oh is that so, beautiful brunette with blue eyes, sounds stunning, do tell ;) – K**_

Blaine almost squealed, ok so maybe he hadn't scared Kurt off completely, but he really did need to be careful. Kurt gave him the impression of being quite shy and maybe a little unsure of himself, which surprised him, the performances that he has seen were so strong and passionate, and he dressed with such flair. He realised that Kurt was quite an enigma, and definitely someone he really did want to get to know better.

Blaine thought carefully, how was he going to reply.

_**Well, he is taller than I am, and has these clear blue eyes that just make me melt. But we have only just met and I am a little unsure how to proceed. I would love to ask him out for a coffee or something, but am scared he might say no. Any advice? – B**_

Blaine held his breath and pressed send. He got a reply almost instantly.

_**Well I was just giving my step-brother similar advice not 15 minutes ago, I think you just need to go for it and take a chance. - K**_

With that Blaine smiled, and instead of typing out another message he hit 'call'.

"Hello?" Blaine shivered hearing Kurt's voice.

"Hey you, rather than typing out a long message I thought I would give you a call. I just wanted to ask you a couple of things. About that French assignment, seeing as I haven't got the syllabus from Mr Borman yet, do you think you could bring it to school tomorrow so that I could get a copy?"

"Sure Blaine, no problems" Blaine heard a tone of disappointment in Kurt's voice "Did you want me to bring the English one as well?"

"That would be great, thanks Kurt. The second thing was," Blaine took a deep breath "Would you like to join me for a coffee after school tomorrow? I was really sorry I couldn't make it this afternoon, but I really needed to get home."

"I … Yeah I would like that. I'll have to remember to tell Finn that he has to drive himself to school tomorrow"

Finn, thought Blaine, the tall one from Glee Club, they must live near each other or something.

"_Kurt, your dad says we are going in 30 minutes"_ Blaine heard a voice in the background.

"Sorry Blaine that's Finn calling, he is as subtle as a brick wall. I better get moving we are going out to dinner and I need to get ready"

"Yeah, Ok" said Blaine, very confused.

"Haha" said Kurt "You sound confused, Finn is my step-brother, I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow, it is rather amusing. Anyway I really better get going, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kurt, enjoy dinner and thanks again for your help today"

Blaine hung up the phone and smiled, _Yeah maybe this isn't such a bad change after all._

…

Kurt hung up the phone, he couldn't believe it. Had Blaine really just asked him out, it was probably just so that he could just get all the background stuff from his classes, although he had called him beautiful, well he thinks he did. Kurt's head was swimming, maybe he would have to talk to Mercedes and Rachel about it all, this was all very new to him.

With that thought he quickly got changed and fixed his hair, luckily he had already chosen which outfit he was going to wear so it didn't take him too long. Twenty minutes later he was bounding down the stairs with a broad grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4 Something I can do

**Authors Note: The story is still all fluffy, but I like it like that **

**Tmblr: thingsofobsession **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Something I can do<strong>

It was Thursday morning and Blaine was getting ready for school, he was actually pretty excited about going today. Not only was he going to have three classes with Kurt today, he had a date with him after school. Well ok, maybe not a date, but he was going out to coffee with one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen.

He walked into the kitchen where his Aunt was getting breakfast ready.

"Morning Jen, how are you today?"

"I'm good thanks sweetheart. We didn't get much of a chance to talk last night, how was your first day at school?"

"It was great actually, I hate starting a new school, but I guess I am kind of a pro at it these days. I met up with the New Directions, you know their Glee Club I was telling you about. Even had an audition yesterday and got in so that's pretty cool. They invited me out with them afterwards yesterday which was really nice of them."

"Sounds like you are settling in pretty well Blaine, I am sure that your parents will be glad to hear it." Blaine didn't think so, they had not even rang yesterday to see how his first day went.

"Jen, if it's alright I'll be late home tonight, I am going out to coffee with one of the guys from Glee after school. I should be home before dinner though."

Jen looked up at Blaine with one eyebrow raised "Oh yes? Anyone special?" she said with a smirk. Blaine had come out to his Aunt last year and she had always been so supportive.

"I hope so, he is tall, has blue eyes and pours his heart into his singing. He is divine Jen." Blaine closed his eyes just thinking about Kurt.

"Woah slow down Blaine, you have only just met this boy" but she had to giggle, she knew what young love felt like. "But I am glad you have met someone with so much potential. Just don't be late for dinner, it will be at 7pm sharp, Lucy is coming over, I really want you to get to know her better."

"No problems Jen, I won't be late. I was wondering, if it goes well today can I invite Kurt over on Saturday night to study? I do actually have a lot of work to catch up and he really seems to be the most organised kid in every class."

"Sounds good Blaine, invite him to dinner. We will have a home-made pizza night, that's always relaxed. I'll invite Lucy over again so I'm not left alone while you're studying" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Thanks Jen, you are totally awesome! I am so happy you let me stay here to go to school. I really did not want to go to Europe with THEM."

"My pleasure sweetheart, now get to school, you don't want to be late on your second day".

Blaine almost skipped out of the house. He was so happy how things were working out. Jen was amazing, she was only eight years older than him and he found it so easy to talk to her. That's why when he decided that he needed to be true to himself and come out, he had come to her first. It helped that she was a lesbian herself, he had met Lucy a few times and knew they were very happy together. But Jen had been wonderful, and then when Blaine's parents had decided that they were going to Italy to live and help out his mother's parents and that they couldn't afford to keep him at Dalton anymore he had suggested that he lived with Jen in Lima. They had wanted to send him to Westvale so that he could live with his father's parents and he really didn't want that. They had been hesitant at first, they weren't sure about Jen's lifestyle and the influence she would be on Blaine. But in the end they gave in to what Blaine wanted and here he was. And really, he couldn't be happier.

Blaine pondered all of this as he walked to school, he hoped that Kurt wouldn't mind driving him this afternoon. He had a car, but he knows his parents really weren't giving Jen much money to support him and he didn't like asking for petrol money. He was going to have to get a job afterschool to help out, maybe this afternoon at the Lima Bean he could put in an application.

…

"Don't forget you need to drive yourself to school" Kurt yelled down to Finn. He had a feeling his step-brother was hanging around waiting for him to go to school together. He had told him last night, but Finn had a memory like a sieve.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Why do I have to do that again?" Finn called back up the stairs.

"Because" Kurt said with exasperation as he walked down the stairs "I am going out for coffee after school and not coming straight home".

"Right." said Finn "Can't I just come with you, I am sure Mercedes and Rachel won't mind if I join you guys", he assumed that Kurt was hanging out with the girls again.

"Well I am sure they wouldn't mind if they were going to be there, but they aren't. I am going with someone else, and no I don't want you coming along." And with that he grabbed his bag and dashed out of the house not wanting to be questioned further. He just hoped that Finn would let it drop, luckily they didn't share any classes today, and by lunch chances are he would have forgotten all about it.

Kurt plugged in his iPod to the car stereo and chose 'Defying Gravity', one of his favourite songs, and one that never fails to give him strength. He sings along, at the top of his voice, thankful that Finn wasn't with him. As he sings he decides that this is the song that he will choose to sing for the Glee Club assignment, he is pretty sure that Mr Schue won't let him sing it for Sectionals, but atleast he will get a chance to sing it for Blaine. There is just enough time to listen to it twice before he pulls his car into the school parking lot. _Today is going to be a good day_, he thinks as he gathers his things, straightens his clothes and heads off toward the school building.

…

Blaine and Kurt were not in the same class for first period, but came together for English. Kurt was already in class when Blaine arrived, and gave him a shy smile. Much to Blaine's delight the seat next to Kurt was still free so that was where he placed himself.

"Hey" great thought Blaine, so very articulate.

"Hey" replied Kurt with a grin "So you survived your first day and even came back for a second dose?"

"Well you know, gotta fill my days somehow" chuckled Blaine as he rolled his eyes. "About this afternoon" Kurt's eyes widened, thinking that Blaine was about to cancel "do you think I could get a lift with you to the coffee place, I walked to school today, I'll just walk home afterwards".

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief "No problems, and I can take you home afterwards, it's not that anywhere is very far for anywhere else in Lima".

"Thanks" Kurt sensed a tone of embarrassment in Blaine's voice "Do you know if they have after-school jobs going there? I am just thinking I might put in an application."

"Yep they do" replied Kurt "I think there are a couple of Seniors that work there", just then the English teacher walked in.

The rest of the morning went by fairly uneventfully for both boys, Blaine discovered that he shared some classes with other New Directions members so he had a chance to chat with a few of them. As they were walking to lunch a couple of the football heads were walking towards them, Kurt inwardly cringed, he hadn't told Blaine to be aware of them and was terrified that they had come to give Blaine his 'Welcome to McKinley' slushie, luckily though he noticed that Karofsky and Azimio weren't with them, so he felt fairly confident that they would just pass with a verbal slur or something.

"Oh look, there is a new fag in town" the thugs called out as they walked by, yep, Kurt was right, that was as far as they were going to go, without their ringleaders they were pretty spineless.

"What was that about?" exclaimed Blaine, he had never had to deal with mouthing off like that at Dalton.

"Well" started Kurt carefully "if you are in Glee, you are unfortunately bottom of the social ladder here at McKinley. We cop most of our abuse from the football team, even with Sam, Finn, Puck and Mike on the team. But if Karofsky and Azimio aren't around it is mostly harmless, the others are just gutless"

"But we do need to watch it in the lunchtime, yesterday was cruisy because the boys were at training but today might be a different story, that is why we try and get a corner table, so that no one has to walk by us and 'accidently' dump their lunch on our heads!" said Mercedes as she slid up next to Blaine.

"Don't worry about it Blaine, it will be fine" said Kurt without much conviction.

As luck would have it, the group managed to get a corner table, not that that guaranteed safety but it definitely helped. They all slid into their seats, and although Kurt attempted to sit himself next to Blaine, Rachel annoyingly managed to slip in first. She started prattling on about how she felt that his voice could do with some training, and that she was available for vocal coaching if he wanted it. "You know, Finn is our main male soloist, but I am sure we can get you good enough to be featured in some of the group numbers" Kurt just smiled and looked over at Blaine and rolled his eyes over Rachel's head. Blaine looked up, and it took everything for him not to giggle out loud.

Just then Kurt saw Mercedes tense, he turned around and saw Karofsky approaching, _Great_ thought Kurt, he really didn't want to see Blaine get dumped on. He looked meaningfully at Mercedes, then turned around and stood up and actually walked towards Karofsky and bumped his arm.

"Look where you're going lady boy" shouted Karofsky as he dumped his glass of orange juice on Kurts head "You're next gay boy" he was glaring at Blaine "Just because Hummel took one for you doesn't mean you won't get yours", with that he turned around and headed outside.

"Oh my goodness Kurt, are you ok?" cried Blaine "Who the hell was that?"

"Don't worry about it Blaine, that was just the resident thug head Karofsky. But right now I need to get to my locker and then the bathroom, I will see you in history later on" and with that he turned swiftly and disappeared out the cafeteria. Blaine was shocked, had Kurt really taken the fall for him, he thought about this sadly as he turned back to the rest of Glee Club.

"Kurt is lucky, getting juiced really isn't that bad, slushies are the worst" Tina piped up "Don't worry about it Blaine, unfortunately it is a regular occurrence, but most of us just make sure we have a spare top or something in our locker, and we try our best to avoid them. Lunchtime is just hard".

"But … but … don't the faculty do anything about it? Shouldn't you tell someone?" Blaine questioned "At Dalton, we had a zero bullying policy, if anything like that happened there, in such a public place, the offenders would be suspended by the end of day, no questions asked". He could not believe that such blatant abuse would be ignored by the teachers, and the principal.

"Nope, the principal is scared. Karofsky's dad is on the school board and can make his life difficult, so he does nothing about it, we just learn to cope" Mercedes stated.

With that, the bell went to signal the end of lunch. They all gathered their things and were getting organised for their next class. Blaine slowly starting moving towards the door, _There must be something that I can do_, he hated feeling helpless, and he hated bullying, it was all about control and those thugs had no right to have control over his new friends, especially Kurt.

As he walked down the corridor a poster on the noticeboard grabbed his attention, it was advertising for parents and guardians to nominate for the school board for the new school year. Nominations were due to close tomorrow, maybe there was something that Blaine could do after all. He grinned to himself as he walked off to his afternoon classes, with just a slight bounce in his step.


End file.
